Around the Worlds
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: she wanted to see the world, he had no choice but to oblige : ROXASNAMINÉ


**Around the Worlds**

**.one x shot. **

**series of drabbles**

**.roxas x naminé.**

**Twilight Town- **

"I want to see the world like Kairi and Sora got to." Naminé blurted out of nowhere. Her and a certain blonde nobody were sitting in his living room, discussing on what they wanted to do now that they were 'free', "I want to explore the world, meet new friends, find new places. Travel!" He looked at her, giving her a small grin in agreement, "Anything for you."

She didn't seem like the type for adventure.

**Destiny Islands-**

Naminé had wanted to see Kairi and Sora's old home first, and he had to admit he was interested in seeing it too. It was a lot different then Twilight Town; a lot sunnier and...beachy. Naminé was absolutely fascinated by the ocean. She was giggling like some little kid with another girl her age, he hadn't caught the name. The girl was swinging her jump around her feet, talking animately with her hands. He laughed as the jump rope caught some water in one of it's swings and flicked water on her. She squealed loudly on how it burned her eyes. Roxas couldn't help but laugh; when she heard him, she ran over to him, tackling him into the sand.

She didn't seem like the type for squealing.

**Disney Castle-**

A huge ball was being held at Disney Castle and it just so happened to be on the way to their next destination. Naminé and Kairi had been getting ready all day, leaving Roxas and Sora to lounge around and sleep and/or eat. When Kairi came out, Sora picked her up off the ground and spun her around slightly. Naminé stepped out of the room, a light pink tinge on her cheeks, "You look beautiful Naminé." Roxas said in a friendly fashion, hooking her arm with his own. They walked into the ball room, talking to the king and queen on jovial matters. It was nice to have a break from such 'serious' things...like being a nobody.

She didn't seem like the type for dancing.

**Timeless River-**

They snuck down to a room where they knew they shouldn't be. Slowly creaking an old fashion looking door open, trying to make as little noise as possible. When they were finally through, Naminé burst into laughter at the site of Roxas. She might look funny, but there was no way she could look even CLOSE to as funny as Roxas. She reached forward, poking his nose with a bit of force. A loud honking noise was admitted, causing her to burst into laughter again, "You sound like a clown!" She exclaimed.

She didn't seem like the type to like clowns.

**Traverse Town-**

"Look at this dress, Roxas!" Naminé said, holding up a plain white dress for him to see. He looked at it, rubbed his eyes, then looked at it again. Nope, nothing changed, "Naminé, it's exactly the same as the one you're wearing now." She looked at him as if he had just said something crazy, and then rolled her eyes, "No it isn't." He looked at her expectantly, and she realized that he wanted an explanation. She stuffed it into the bag before giving him a wide smile, "It's newer." Of course, he should've known.

She didn't seem like the type for only dresses.

**Wonderland-**

The Mad Hatter was ranting about some highfalutin monarchy consisting of cards and decapitations galore. Naminé was sucking the tea down like it was going out of style, where in the world was all this tea coming from anyways? He took a sip, not a big fan of tea, but not wanting to disappoint Naminé. He had mostly been talking to a girl named Alice the whole time, she was rather pretty. Anytime he would tell and joke and Alice would laugh, he would see Naminé's cheeks turning a bright red. When they left, he leaned over and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek goodbye, only to be dragged away by Naminé.

She didn't seem like the type for jealousy.

**Olympus Colosseum-**

They were watching a game between Hercules and some kind of monster, Naminé still seemed to be mad about him over the whole Alice thing. Roxas grinned in satisfaction, glad to know that he was able to make her jealous. When the whole thing was over, Naminé had disappeared out of his site. He went looking for her, only to find her hanging on some blonde man's arm, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He could hear them chatting a bit, able to catch that his name was Cloud. He grabbed her arm and dragged her at of the Colosseum, glaring at her as she gave him a small smirk.

She didn't seem like the type to make him jealous.

**Deep Jungle-**

Naminé screamed, loudly, as her hands slipped down the vine she was holding on to. Roxas swung towards her, laughing at her predicament. He knew if she fell that she would hit the water below, but it was still a pretty far drop. She screamed again, her fingers slipping down further. Feeling slightly bad for her, he grabbed her arm, yanking her onto his vine. She gripped onto him tightly, shaking like a little kid in a thunderstorm. He did his best to balance her in one arm, hold onto the vine in the other. Very hard. A slight cracking sound could be overhead, and both of them plummeted down with their snapped vine to the water below.

She didn't seem like the type to hate water.

**Agrabah-**

"Come on." Roxas urged Naminé, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him, "I've got something to show you." Naminé followed obediently as he dragged her along the dark streets of the desert city. He yanked her up a staircase, ordering her to sit down on the floor. They both kneeled down; he grabbed her wrist tightly, "Hold on." The rug they were on lifted up and her face grinned in delight. The carpet went out a large window, flying up higher then he had originally expected. Her fingers lifted up to the sky, as if trying to touch it to see if it would ripple. She gasped at the site, looking like both below and above she was surrounded by stars.

She didn't seem like the type to like heights.

**Monstro-**

Roxas was carrying Naminé through the disgusting muck inside the giant whale's mouth that had decided to swallow their gummy ship. Who knew how long it would take for them to get out of the thing. Naminé had begged him to carry her until they got somewhere that wasn't so green and disgusting. He set her on some kind of bump protruding from its mouth. He was pretty sure it was the remains of some other ship, but at this point it was indistinguishable. He finally found a place for them to sleep, carrying her back across the sloshy, green, disgusting stuff. He laid her down on the wooden planks, letting her rest her head on his chest for a pillow since the wood wasn't exactly comfortable.

She didn't seem like the type to whisper in her sleep.

**100 Acre Woods-**

Merlin had somehow contacted them, telling them he had a surprise he wanted them to see. Somehow this surprise included them finding pages to a book and then jumping into it. Roxas somehow got caught up in trying to catch a flying pig (who knew?) that had floated away in a strong breeze. Naminé laughed as he continuously fell, only to watch him try again and again. She was slightly proud of him for not giving up. She jumped around excitedly when he was done, talking to the talking animals like they were stuffed.

She didn't seem like the type to be so childish.

**Atlantica-**

Roxas childishly flapped his tale in her face, astounded by the new blue addition to his body. Naminé was still getting used to her red one, finding it uncomfortable to not have legs. She tried to chase after him, only to find that she hadn't moved an inch. Roxas approached again, laughing at her mockingly. Angry, Naminé swung her tail around, hitting Roxas square in the face.

She didn't seem like the type to hit so hard... with a tail.

**Halloween Town-**

Roxas blushed at Namine's short, short, really short gothic Lolita dress. Her hair was all natty and big black circles encircled her eyes. She wasn't bad looking though, not bad at all. Roxas had a tall black top hat, a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, these two black hooks that reached from the top of his pants to his shoulder, and...a whole bunch of black streaks going through his hair and across his face. He held her close as the Halloween Town residents eyed her up and down, giving them greedy grins. She didn't seem worried in the least, she had Roxas there to help her...right?

She didn't seem like the type that needed protection.

**Neverland-**

Roxas flew around the clock tower as she watched him patiently off the top, holding on to her knees tightly. He flew in front of her, floating a few inches from the edge she sat on, "Why won't you fly?" He asked softly, sitting onto the edge next to her, "It's really fun." She shook her head no, holding on to her knees tighter, "I'm scared of falling." She mumbled, taking a glance over the edge. He came off the edge, holding her up in his arms, "I won't let you fall, I'll never let you fall." He hugged her close to him, keeping his arms tight around her, "I promise."

She didn't seem like the type to be afraid of _falling_.

**Hollow Bastion-**

The place was so soothing and calming. It had a picturesque look, as if nothing should be touched and everything was just perfect how it was. Not many people were roaming the streets, the castle and the town surrounding it hadn't built up much since the heartless invasion. The place meant a lot to the both of them, considering its the place where they were _technically_ born. Roxas gave her a reassuring hug with one arm, letting her know that everything was okay, they were still here. She dug her face into the side of his chest, sniffling softly.

She didn't seem like the type to act like she felt emotions like that.

**End of the World-**

Naminé only wanted to glance at it, only to see what the end of the world really looked like. She was shivering violently, blaming it on the cold atmosphere. He didn't want to point out that it was actually really hot, afraid of upsetting her further.

She didn't seem like the type to lie.

**Space Paranoids-**

They raced around on motorcycles, speeding around through the tight walls and huge gaps in the flooring. Naminé was better then Roxas had expected, but still not as good as him. She rammed into a wall on a sharp turn, sending her flying through the air and landing on the ground with a loud thud. He quickly swiveled his motorcycle around, racing back towards her. He jumped off the bike and rushed over to her. She wasn't hurt badly at all, just complaining about bruising her butt bone.

She didn't seem like the type to be tough.

**Castle Oblivion-**

She ran her fingers along the white walls of a place she had been in for so long. The rooms seemed to flash into all the different worlds, some that she recognized, some that she didn't. Roxas waited for her intently, not interested in exploring the vast castle any longer, he was sick from all the white.

She didn't seem like the type to miss something so much.

**The Land of Dragons-**

A _tiny _red dragon was hopping around Roxas's shoulder, telling him to be a man and something about fighting against the Hun. Roxas kept flicking at the thing, trying to get it off his shoulder. It didn't seem to mind, explaining about how he was a wimpy little sucker who needed to get his macho on, especially if he wanted to impress the lady to his left. Roxas looked to his left, seeing Naminé chatting it up with some Mulan girl. The red dragon laughed knowingly, causing a red flame to shoot out and ignite Roxas's hair. He yelled loudly, hitting his head with his hands trying to put out the flame. Naminé pushed him to the ground, rubbing his head in the dirt below. Disgusting.

She didn't seem like the type to be so forceful.

**Pride Land-**

Naminé had the advantage this time to this adjustment, being able to run on four legs faster then Roxas could. He was just lying there, looking bored with the world they were currently in. She walked over, looking down curiously at him. He pounced up, tackling her to the ground, causing her to growl in frustration. He sat on top of her, her kicks and scratches to far away to do any kind of affect on him. She finally gave up, giving under the weight above her. He never won at anything, it was a nice change.

She didn't seem like the type for squirming.

**Port Royal-**

They had been out in the vast ocean for who knows how long; helping Jack, Elizabeth, and Will with their endless adventures. The ship was slowly pulling into port, the crew working furiously to get the ship ready for docking. It was the longest they had ever spent in a world, it had to at least have been a few months at the least. Naminé seemed to be taking a liking to pirates, and Roxas seemed to notice.. He pulled a pirate cap over his head, like Jack's, and walked over to the railing that Naminé was leaning on. He had been working out this scenario in his head for a long time, none of the endings quite came out as he wanted them to. "Naminé." He said sternly, pulling her shoulder so that she was facing him, "I like you." He leaned down and landed a well placed kiss on her lips, only to be surprised when she actually responded. They could hear Jack clapping loudly and yelling something about celebrations and rum.

She didn't seem like the type to be an amazing kisser.

**Beast's Castle-**

It was just them, alone, in the library looking through the vast amounts of books that needed a good dusting. He never knew that she loved reading as much as she did drawing, he never even considered it. Beast told them they could go through any book they wanted, as long as all of them were placed back in their proper spots. They were to scared of Beast to even think doing otherwise. He heard a muffled scream from Naminé from the other side of the library. He ran over, finding her beneath a fallen ladder that led to the upper shelves. It must have toppled over. After reassuring him that was _just fine_, he looked at her arm, only to see a huge gash running up the side of it. She winced at the site of blood, "I'm fine, really." She grumbled, as her eyes started watering up.

She didn't seem like the type to be so stubborn.

**The World That Never Was-**

It was their old home. The place with so many good and so many bad memories. Their prison and the only place that let them feel like they were free. It filled them with so many emotions, even though they both were smart enough to know that they had none. It was the only world that they could ever truly belong too, but they knew it was probably the last time they would ever get to see it again. None of the other Organization XIII members were there, all of them had been killed off. It seemed to them that they were the only survivors, and that was only luck. They sat down on an old couch, Naminé cuddling close to Roxas, "Namine.." Roxas began, looking at the girl beside him, "...I know it might not be real, but it's real enough to me. It's as real to me as this world we're in, as this couch we're sitting on, as _we_ are. Naminé...I love you." She leaned up, giving him a quick kiss, "I love you too, Roxas."

She didn't seem like the type to love _but neither did he._

**x**

**woohoo it's done!**

**THIS IS MY FIC TO CELEBRATE ME BEING ON HERE ONE YEAR!**

**Woohoo! Yay!**

**I'm happy**

**well please review**

**this was going to be multi chaptered, as in every world a chapter**

**aka, the travel fic I was going to write**

**but I'm happy with how this super long oneshot turned out!**

**Well please review!**

**Ooohhh and I'm going on Vacation!**

**So I won't be updating anything for a while!**

**So I'll respond to all of you if you have any questions or anything when i get back!**


End file.
